northern_lights_twilight_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Aurelie Deveraux
Aurelie is a former member of the Volturi guard with the ability to create tangible illusions. She is also a prominent member in the 2014 Rebellion. Biography Early Life Aurelie was born in the south of France, on the fourteenth of April, in the early 9th century. Her father was a man who had, before her birth, quickly gone up in the ranks of the royal military, and as a result, he was in the favor of Charlemagne, the emperor of the era. Though her parents were often busy with either political affairs or running the household, her childhood was relatively peaceful. She was often entertained by her handmaidens when her parents were unable to spend their time with her. When she was three years old, her parents were killed by a group of rebels as they made their way back to the estate from a meeting in the North. Fearful that the child would be killed by the rebels, her handmaid quickly fled the castle with her, and they made their way north, eventually ending up in England. After a few days of staying in a local inn, her handmaiden made arrangements for her to stay at a local orphanage. Aurelie lived in the orphanage for the next seven years, until she was ten years old. The matron of the establishment was an unkindly woman who cared little for the children, and fed them scarcely. In order to feed herself, Aurelie would dance in the streets for the men of the town. She would feed herself with the coins that they would toss to her, but more than the food, she fed off of the attention that they gave her as well. When she was nearing her eleventh birthday, she was adopted by a woman who had lost her two children some ten years before Aurelie's birth. The woman treated her with kindness, and did her best to make her comfortable in her new home. However, she quickly came to realize that she had been adopted as a sort of replacement to the daughter that the woman had lost, due to the uncannily similar appearance that she shared with the late child. In order to stay in favor of her new mother, she resorted to outlandish actions in an attempt to become more like her adoptive sister, including starving herself (her mother had insisted that her old child was far smaller than her slightly-chubby new one) On her way home one day, she collapsed in the snow, half-dead from the cold and her own self-starvation. She was found by a member of the Volturi, and out of mercy, she was brought to Volterra and changed in the hopes that she would display some sort of useful power. Upon waking up from the painful transformation, she quickly became acquainted with Jane and Alec, the supposedly lost children of her mother. Though she admired and revered Jane, due to the obsessive way that her mother spoke to her, she quickly connected in a friendlier way. A few centuries later, she went on her first solo mission in over a hundred years. She expected to deal with just a few vampires, but she quickly became overwhelmed, and she ended up raped and attacked by a rogue vampire. The attack left her both physically scarred, with deep slash marks across her stomach, and mentally scarred. She became paranoid, frantic, and jumpy, never allowing anyone to touch her, or see her without clothes on. Roleplay History In early December of 2013, after months of suspicion, Aurelie officially left the Volturi and came to Forks. There, she met Jasper Cullen, and though the two of them were apprehensive of one another at first, they quickly struck up a relatively close friendship. He helped her overcome the loss of her siblings, and she helped him to overcome an addiction that he had to burning himself. Sometime in early February, she made a decision to send in an application to some colleges- Julliard- in particular. While she was filling out the application, her brother approached her. It had been the first time in months that they had seen one another, but rather than be overjoyed at this presence, she allowed the anger that she had for him to overwhelm any amount of happiness. However, their squabble was quickly set aside when her stomach split open once again thanks to the injuries that she had suffered in the 1920s. Soon, they remedied any problems that they had with one another. Physical Appearance Aurelie is 4'5" with long, white blonde hair that falls in thick, large curls extending a few inches past her hips. She has lean, compact figure similar to that of a dancers body, with a smaller chest, but well developed legs, and a slender waistline. Her eyes are bright red, the trademark of vampires who regularly consume human blood, and they turn black the longer she goes without feeding.As a human, her eyes were green. Like all vampires, she has porcelain white skin, and purple, bruise like circles around her eyes. One of her most prominent features are the seven, claw-made scars that extend from the bottom of her left breast, and end just above her right hip bone. Personality and Traits Aurelie has a tendency to gravitate towards those who are kind to her. Though she can often come across as cold, vain, and snappy, she is kind to those who treat her well, regardless of where they come from, or even their species. In the presence of those who she feels most comfortable around, she is fiercely loyal, playful, sarcastic, and even flirtatious, though she knows who to keep her hands off of. However, she also has a habit of becoming jealous if ever she feels that she is not getting the attention that she deserves, and this has resulted in many fights between her and her "sister" Powers and Abilities Due to the constant desire to be anywhere and anywho but where and who she was as a human, she gained the supernatural ability to create illusions. These illusions are true and tangible, but they can disappear the moment that she wishes them to. Whenever she is stressed or anxious, random illusions will manifest around her as a representation of her inner emotions. As a newborn, this issue prompted Aro to give her an empty tower in the castle, where she could go for a few hours until she could get her gift under control. Though Aro found her ability to be useful, it was clear to her that he also found the glittering, sparkling quality that they gave off to be a little irksome. In addition to her illusions, she shares the same powers as every other vampire, including extreme speed, strength, and resiliance. Relationships Aurelie is the younger, adoptive sister to Jane and Alec, with whom she shares a very close relationship with. She is also very close friends with Jasper Cullen, Corin of the guard, and Marielle. Alec Alec and Aurelie share a very close, protective bond. Each is frequently displayed of protective of the other, and it is likely that she, at least, would give her life for the sake of his. In addition to this, they also have a tendency to tease and annoy one another, much like how true siblings do. Regardless of how much they tend to annoy one another, each is always ready to go to the other's side whenever they need it. Jane Due to the stories that her mother had told her before her transformation, Aurelie, for the most part, worshipped the ground that her sister walked on for the first few years odf her life. She never questioned any of her sister's actions until late in the 2000s, when she began to see just how corrupted the coven was that she had served for the majority of her life. While her relationship with her sister is still relatively strong, it's no longer as playful and affectionate as her relationship with her brother. Jasper Aro Corin Marielle Etymology The name Aurelie is of French origin, and means 'golden." Media Portayal In all promotional images, Aurelie is portrayal by Elle Fanning. No copyright infringement is intended on the photographers who took the pictures, or anyone else who might have rights to the images. We are also not implying that any of the actresses or actors used to represent characters are in anyway associated with the forum or the wikia. Category:Original Characters Category:Original Volturi Guard Members Category:Vampires Category:Member of the 2014 Rebellion Category:Members of the 2014 Rebellion